


New York City Rhythm

by frantic65



Series: New York Stories [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your dance partner in life starts to lose his rhythm and falters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sunshine! Get your bubble butt over here." Debbie yelled, hurrying around the counter to lock Justin in a tight embrace, cherry-red lipstick streaking his cheek as she continued to hug him. 

"Let me look at you, baby." She frowned slightly as he dutifully stood still for her perusal. "Christ, don't they have food in New York? You're wasting away to nothing."

"Give it a rest, Deb." Brian said, bending down to kiss her cheek. "The boy eats like a horse, and is hung like one too."

"Well, you both need a good meal." She observed. "Dinner. Sunday. No excuses."

"Deb, we're only in town for Pride." Brian said tiredly. "We're gonna have a gay old time watching the fabulously rich fags get in a fucking bidding war for the painting Justin donated to the Vic Grassi House Silent Auction, and then get the fuck out of Dodge." 

Justin smiled sadly and touched Deb's arm as she started to point a scolding finger at Brian's chest. "We're going to stop off in Toronto to visit Gus."

"Oh." Deb's attitude went from bristling to crestfallen in one second flat, and she patted Brian's cheek gently. "You give that angel my love."

 

Brian wandered through the loft, scowling at the light layer of dust that covered the floor, proof that he now lived his life far away from the city of his youth. 

Justin watched from the living area, where he'd tossed a blanket and some pillows near the coffee table, trying to entice Brian to come over and eat some take-out.

Brian stopped in front of the liquor cart, fingers trailing over the bottles almost wistfully, before grabbing some chopsticks and joining Justin.

"I still fucking love this place." Justin noted, nudging Brian teasingly. "Wanna move back?"

"No fucking way."

 

Justin tossed the leftovers in the trash, knowing Brian had made plans to meet up with the guys at Woody's for dinner Saturday after the Pride festivities. 

Brian was stretched out on the bed, silently getting stoned, listening to Justin rustle around in the kitchen. 

"Come over here." He called, knowing Justin was just trying to give him space, falling into old habits from a time long passed.

Justin's bare feet slapped on the wood floor as he approached the bed, looking down at Brian with a hint of a smile, before crawling next to him, accepting the offered joint.

"Do you ever wish we'd kept the manor?" Justin tended to get nostalgic when he was baked. He was naked now, they both were, fingers lazily touching each other, stoking the inevitable fire, letting the heat rise slowly between them.

"No." Brian answered easily. "We never got around to making that our home." He leaned in and kissed Justin gently. "It was a grand gesture, a means to an end to get what I really wanted."

"So everything you said that day was bullshit?" Justin's fisted hand was slowly jerking Brian off. 

"Well," Brian moaned, arching his back. "Not everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian reflects on recent events as he and Justin prepare to visit Gus in Toronto.

Much later, Brian eased out of bed, trying not to disturb a sleeping Justin.

He felt a restlessness he hadn't experienced in a very long time, a desire to get lost in a foreign country, where no one knew him or even gave a shit if he lived or died. 

It reminded him a whole fucking lot of the way he had felt when he'd almost left everything behind to fly to Ibiza, only this time the cancer was a symbolic manifestation of his inability to handle shit that was beyond his control.

Namely, his failure to protect his son.

He stood in front of the window smoking, thinking about Gus, in a fucking wheelchair because a drunk fuck thought he could drive, until he slammed into a school bus filled with innocent kids coming home from a field trip, wrecking lives without a second thought. 

Gus's prognosis was good, compared to the seven other kids that were either dead or permanently injured. He had a long, frustrating road ahead of him, but in time he would probably walk again, maybe even without a fucking cane or crutches.

Brian bit back a groan, covering his face, feeling weary and useless.

 

"Ma said you're heading to Toronto tomorrow to visit Gus." Michael was saying the next night at Woody's, while Brian picked steadily at his beer label.

Justin nodded, seeing Brian tense at the mention of Gus. Michael was treading on thin ice, and seemed to be oblivious of the fact.

"Mel said he's getting stronger every day." Michael went on, ignoring the warning signs coming from Brian, who was now focusing an unblinking stare in Michael's direction.

"She does?" Brian's expression was blank. 

Michael hugged him. "He's gonna be okay. You'll see."

"I will?" 

Michael finally shut the fuck up.

 

"Brian, the taxi is here." Justin called out as he stepped away from the window, peering into the shadowy depths of the bedroom.

He slowly walked up the steps, stopping uncertainly as he saw Brian sitting on the edge of the bed staring at something he held.

"That's such a great shot of the two of you." Justin noted quietly, biting his lip as Brian ghosted his fingers across the surface of the glass on the picture frame.

It was a photo taken at the Lake House in the Catskills of Brian and Gus fishing off their dock last summer.

"He never should have been on that fucking bus." Brian's grip on the frame tightened until the glass groaned in protest. 

"Brian--" Justin stepped closer, fingers closing gently around Brian's, carefully removing the picture from his grasp, and placing it back on the nightstand. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was Spring Break, he should have been with us in New York." Brian stood up impatiently, stalking to the front door and grabbing their bags. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

Justin set the alarm, pulling the door shut, and watching anxiously as Brian stood tensely waiting in the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin arrive in Toronto.

As the plane touched down in Toronto around midnight, Justin kept his fingers linked through Brian's, taking strength in the fact that he was accepting even that small comfort from him. 

Brian had spent the two hour weather delay pacing the concourse, and the 30 minute flight with his eyes closed, head leaning against the window that looked out into inky blackness.

With no checked luggage, they exited the airport quickly, hopping into a waiting taxi that delivered them to the Park Hyatt in record time. 

Brian let Lindsay know they'd arrived safely, tersely promising to be over after breakfast.

 

Justin let Brian unpack, knowing from experience that fussing with his clothes was a strange, but effective method for him to work through some of the shit that had him on edge in a totally not hot way.

Instead, he ordered something light from room service, not bothering to consult Brian, confident that he'd find his own unique way to make sure Brian had at least a few bites before trying to convince him to at least take a shot at some rest.

Justin heard the shower start as dinner arrived. 

He signed the check before quietly entering the bathroom.

He stood in the doorway admiring Brian's wet, naked body, stripping silently, yet sure that Brian was perfectly aware that he was no longer alone. He had turned to face the wall, bracing himself with both arms against the tiles, letting the full force of the water cascade onto his head. 

Justin slid in behind him, caressing his wet shoulders before wrapping his arms around Brian's waist, pressing his face against the tense muscles of his back.

A light touch on Justin's wrist was the only acknowledgment that Brian gave, but it was enough for Justin. 

Besides, words were overrated.

After a slow fuck in the shower, an unusually docile Brian let Justin dry him off, and lead him into the sitting room to eat. Although he raised a mocking eyebrow at the fruit salad and steamed vegetables Justin offered him, he agreed to eat as long as Justin sat on his lap and fed him. 

Justin rolled his eyes but complied, being sure to thoroughly share each bite in a way that most onlookers would find obscene, but Brian ultimately found to be extremely fucking hot. 

He licked a drop of juice from Justin's neck, murmuring, "Time for bed."

Justin pushed Brian down onto the mattress, falling beside him, capturing his wrists and pushing his arms over his head. 

He flashed a smile before straddling Brian's hips, grinding his ass firmly across Brian's groin, pausing to slip a condom on Brian's dick. 

Justin rode Brian hard and fast, fucking away every shadow that crossed his face, eyes locked together, never wavering. Neither spoke a word, the silence complete, the passion intense, until Brian shouted his release and Justin followed.

Eventually, Brian whispered, "I don't know how to help him." 

But Justin didn't hesitate. "Then we'll figure it out together."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has trouble coping with Gus' circumstances.

Lindsay and Melanie had settled into a quiet, trendily upscale suburb of Toronto, known for good schools and a diverse community.

It wasn't Pittsburgh, but they were close enough for frequent visits, and confident they had chosen a safe place to raise their family. 

Lindsay was waiting at the front door when they arrived, looking tired but happy to see them. She took a quick glance at Justin before turning her focus to Brian, who stood stiffly before her, appearing uncharacteristically uncomfortable. 

"I'm so glad to see you." She smiled at both of them, kissing them each on the cheek.

"Come on in." She moved back, letting Brian in first, mouthing to Justin behind his back, _"How is he?"_

Justin shrugged helplessly, mouthing back, _"Later"_ , as Brian turned around impatiently. 

"Where's my kid?" Brian glared at them suspiciously, seeming to sense their soundless exchange. 

Lindsay linked her arm though his, pulling him toward the rear of the house. "Gus, your Dad and Justin are here!" 

They entered the kitchen, where Gus and JR were eating breakfast with Melanie.

"Dad!" Gus expertly backed the wheelchair away from the table, rolling quickly to Brian's side. 

Brian looked gutted before forcing a smile.

Gus threw his arms around Brian's neck, refusing to let go when Brian attempted to straighten. 

Justin could see the panic in Brian's eyes until Lindsay assured him that he wouldn't hurt Gus by lifting him from the chair. 

"I'm fine, Dad." Gus insisted, his voice muffled as he pressed his face into Brian's neck. "I'm getting stronger every day, right Mom?"

Lindsay nodded, smoothing her hand down Gus's hair, silently encouraging Brian to hold his son. 

Justin stepped up, placing one hand on Brian's back, touching Gus's arm with the other.

"Hey, Gus!" Justin greeted, fingers squeezing Brian's shoulder.

 

"He wants to spend some time with you and Justin next month, Brian." They sat in the backyard, under a gazebo that Brian would have normally mocked as typical lesbian tackiness, once upon a time. 

Lindsay watched Brian's reaction carefully, concerned by the blankness that had settled over his face after Gus left with Melanie for physical therapy. 

Justin had volunteered to tag along with them when Brian met Gus's plea to come watch him practice using his new braces with a barely concealed shudder. 

Lindsay waited nervously for Brian's response.

Brian was not handling the situation well at all. 

"He can't come to New York, Lindsay, the apartment isn't set up for his special needs." Brian's voice was hoarse.

Lindsay grabbed his hand, forcing him to look at her. "What about the Lake House? He loves it there. He could go to therapy in Monticello. It's nearby."

Brian frowned, lighting a cigarette. "It's too soon. He needs to be here with you and Mel."

Lindsay stood up. "He wants to spend time with you. Doing things that he enjoyed before the accident. It's not fair to deny him that."

Brian laughed bitterly. "Who the fuck said life is fair?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin reflects on Brian's continued negative reaction to Gus' request to pay them a visit.

Justin sat on a stool, staring thoughtfully at the blank canvas that perched before him on a large wooden easel. He tapped the handle of the paintbrush against his lips, before sighing in frustration as artistic inspiration failed to strike him.

Tossing the paintbrush onto his workstation, he moved restlessly to the wall of windows that Brian had added to their apartment when they first moved in together several years ago. 

The view of the city was breathtaking from this vantage point, day or night, but at the moment, his fucking awesome studio was the last thing on his mind. 

Leaning his forehead against the glass, Justin huffed out an annoyed breath, idly watching the glass fog up before him. 

They had been back from their visit to Toronto for almost two weeks, with Brian's mood showing no signs of improving in the least. 

He knew Lindsay had tried to talk to Brian about Gus coming to visit on a few occasions since then, until she had finally contacted Justin in desperation, confirming that Brian had refused to discuss it further with her.

He was reluctant to get involved, knowing Brian would be beyond pissed at any hint of manipulation. 

"Shit." he whispered as he banged his fist against the window, annoyed that he agreed with Lindsay. Brian was being unreasonable and cold, not unheard of for a man who was famous for his arrogance and excessive ego, but Justin had never seen Brian show anything but unconditional love for Gus...until now.

He understood Brian freaking over seeing Gus in a wheelchair, but Justin had paid close attention to his prognosis when they were in Toronto, and knew the doctor's were optimistic over Gus's ability to fully recover. 

But he knew Brian thought the experts were full of shit.

Justin found it ironic that when his doctors told him he may never draw again after his bashing, it had been Brian who had scoffed at the idea, pushing Justin to regain control over his damaged neural pathways by any means necessary, even as Justin himself was drowning in self-pity. 

Aside from admitting his doubts to Justin the night they flew into Toronto, Brian had been completely unwilling to discuss Gus or his desire to come visit them with Justin. 

Justin hadn't pushed him, but time was definitely running out. 

Gus was insisting on talking to his father directly.

Justin closed the studio door, heading toward the kitchen to make a sandwich. Brian hadn't been home for dinner in over a week, spending marathon hours at the office, sometimes crawling into bed well after midnight, sometimes texting Justin to say he was crashing in the small apartment he kept at Kinnetik. 

On the nights he made it home, Brian would silently reach for Justin before falling into an exhausted sleep. Then, just before the light of the dawn touched their bedroom window, Brian would stroke Justin's skin lightly, claiming his lips softly, seeking an elusive comfort in Justin's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets home early, and Justin has a plan.

As Justin finished cleaning up after his solitary meal, he considered his options where Brian was concerned. 

Trying to force Brian's hand was never a smart choice, and by now he would be expecting Justin to make a move, especially since he knew Lindsay would have immediately sought his help.

But even though Justin did sympathize with Lindsay, he had no intention of trying to guilt Brian into giving in to her. Brian was not just being a stubborn ass for no reason, especially since this concerned Gus's welfare. 

Justin's allegiance was to Brian first, and that would never change.

Figuring out the way Brian's mind worked was a difficult undertaking, but from the night he'd met him, Justin seemed to have an innate ability to decode the complex and often conflicting Kinney outlook on life. 

Where others saw selfish vanity and extreme narcissism, Justin saw fierce loyalty to those Brian loved, and damaged self-esteem that Brian covered up to protect himself from getting hurt. 

It wasn't foolproof, and over time, Justin had his fair share of missteps, but Brian had finally accepted him as an equal, his life partner.

Their life together meant everything...to both of them. 

Except ever since Gus's accident, Justin felt like his relationship with Brian had shifted ever so slightly out of sync, like a movie where the video and audio don't quite match up perfectly anymore. It wasn't noticeable all the time, but as time went on it had become harder for Justin to ignore. 

They had always had their rough patches to struggle through, but recently Justin had felt Brian stumbling further from his reach, each time taking longer to find his balance, until Justin was worried he'd lose his way for good.

Justin turned, facing the door. 

Brian was home.

"Hey." he called quietly, as a shadow that may have been surprise mixed with relief crossed Brian's face.

"Hey." Brian replied, expression quickly becoming slightly mocking. "Waiting up for me, Sunshine?" 

Justin ignored the taunting tone of Brian's voice, easily recognizing Brian's not so subtle attempt to pick a fight. He definitely was expecting Justin to confront him about Gus tonight, and was trying to muddy the waters in advance. 

Justin almost smiled, it had been years since Brian tried that particular trick. Brian's eyes flickered around the room nervously. 

It was time for Justin to get his partner back.

"I'm always up for you, Brian." Justin stepped closer, silently noting the lines of tension around his eyes, and the weariness that surrounded him like a shroud. 

He smoothed his fingers gently over Brian's face, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips, sliding his arms around his neck, ignoring the way Brian stood stiffly in his arms.

"I've missed you." he said simply, relaxing his hold when he finally felt Brian's fingers sliding into his hair, stroking slowly. 

"You look really tired," he continued, before pulling away, leading Brian to their bedroom. "Why don't we go to bed?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin wants to get physical; Brian is intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some light bondage and minor power play in the next few chapters.

Justin could tell exactly when Brian stopped watching his ass, and noticed the not-so-subtle changes he'd made to their bedroom. 

Rubbing a thoughtful hand across his chin, Brian simply stared.

"A man needs to know when to ask for help," Justin murmured as he finished stripping off his clothes, turning from the dresser with a small bottle of massage oil in his hands. "But sometimes, that man's partner needs to know when to read between the lines." 

He stopped in front of the still clothed Brian, placing one palm flat against his chest. 

"Take off your clothes, Brian." 

Brian raised an eyebrow, but began to loosen his tie without hesitation. He cast another quick glance around the room, noting the dim lights, the sharp, spicy aroma of Emporio Armani that pleasingly flooded his senses, and their most expensive indigo towels draped artfully over their platinum silk sheets. 

His fingers paused for just a heartbeat when his gaze settled on the black silk restraints that Justin had boldly spread across their pillows. 

He felt Justin's body heat press even closer against him, and he shut his eyes to mask the extreme wave of anticipation and desire that encompassed him.

Justin stepped behind Brian, slipping the dress shirt from his shoulders, brushing his fingers seductively across Brian's ass, still covered by his suit pants, leaning in to press his mouth softly, just once, against Brian's shoulder.

He placed his lips next to Brian's ear, his hot breath not quite as hot as the words he whispered, describing in great detail the plans he had for Brian and his beautiful body this night.

Brian opened his pants, letting them slip to the floor in a puddle at his feet, moaning as the back of Justin's hand immediately brushed against his cock.

Brian stepped clear of his pants, naked and already hard, but clearly letting Justin set the pace. 

Justin slid to his knees before Brian, tongue slipping out to taste the tip of Brian's cock, fingers lightly cupping Brian's sac. 

He smiled up at Brian, satisfied at the desire-filled expression on his face. "Will you need your cock ring?" 

Brian smirked and pulled Justin to his feet, fingers threading through his hair as he crushed their mouths together. 

When they broke apart, breathless and panting, Brian rested his forehead against Justin's, thumb resting on his cheek. 

"Just take it easy."

Justin nodded, accepting Brian's permission to take the reins without comment, knowing most of what followed would happen without further discussion, either before or after. 

"Lie face down on the bed." Justin gave the order quietly, following closely behind, retrieving the massage oil from the warmer on the way. 

He waited while Brian got settled, enjoying the view of his naked, lightly muscled back, lean ass muscles, and long, firm legs. He licked his lips at the brief flash of cock as Brian lifted his hips to reposition the towel beneath him. 

Justin straddled Brian's thighs, hands slick with oil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin tries to open the lines of communication in his own unique and erotic way.

Justin slid his hands slowly up Brian's back, palms firmly smoothing along the muscles, mapping out the locations where tension had gathered, spots he would focus on more closely soon.

For now, he simply enjoyed touching Brian's skin, feeling their naked flesh pressed together, not intimately, yet still so sensually, as his cock brushed against the crack of Brian's ass, lips pressing lightly to the nape of Brian's neck each time he stretched out over his back.

It was a carefully rehearsed dance between them, Justin's fingers soothing and relaxing unhealthy stresses away, with the erotic teasing aiming to arouse. 

Brian pillowed his head on his arms, half-closed eyes level with the silk restraints, a constant reminder that the massage was only the beginning of Justin's determination to force Brian's attention back to what mattered most, their life together. 

Brian was aware that he had been drifting, in danger of reverting to habits that had ceased working about the same time Gus and Justin had arrived in his life. 

He moaned in relief as Justin's fingers found and eliminated a knot in his left shoulder, Justin's satisfied hum sending a wave of heat directly to his dick. 

"Feeling better?"

Justin didn't expect an answer, as he slowly and methodically worked his way from Brian's shoulder to the base of his spine, but the silence was relaxing, cocooning them from reality, their universe of two.

He inhaled deeply as he stroked and kneaded Brian's firm, supple skin, the aroma of the massage oil blending in perfectly with Brian's own natural masculine scent. 

He felt Brian shift restlessly, no doubt searching for some friction for his cock from the towel beneath him. The time for delicate touches and gentle caresses had passed.

Justin smacked Brian's ass in warning. "Don't come yet."

Brian huffed in frustration, but he stopped moving, a silent concession to Justin's request for control. 

Justin smiled, taking a moment to slide his cock along Brian's crack, wiping the excess oil from his hands onto the indigo towels Brian lay on. 

He slid off of Brian's thighs, tapping them several times until Brian spread his legs, giving Justin a view of his fine and very fuckable ass. Justin's mouth watered as he imagined eating that ass, but he sensed that Brian was resisting, his mind wandering back toward darker thoughts, a situation Justin needed to change decisively and immediately.

"Roll over." Justin said as he stood, walking to stand at Brian's head, pleased to see Brian complying without argument. He rewarded him with a kiss, brushing the hair off his forehead affectionately, before reaching over to pick up one of the silk ties. 

Justin dangled it questioningly in front of Brian's face, waiting for his attention to shift from the tie to Justin's eyes. Being sure to hold his gaze, Justin waited for the slight nod that signaled Brian's final consent. 

Justin quickly fastened the ties to Brian's wrists and the headboard.

He was ready to reclaim their commitment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin reminds Brian of their committment to each other.

Brian watched Justin closely as he lay restrained by black silk ties to their bed. His eyes were dark and intense, his gaze steady. There was no question that Justin had his undivided attention.

Justin stood next to the bed, fingers splayed across Brian's sweat-dampened chest, hungry eyes locked with Brian's. "Do you remember what you told me the night you finally came to stay?" 

He slid his hand along Brian's rib cage, fingers circling his nipples, his touch light as a feather, his breath a warm sigh across Brian's ultra-sensitive skin. 

"Do you remember?" Justin repeated against Brian's lips.

Justin's tongue slipped out, tasting the outline of Brian's mouth, plunging inside when Brian opened his lips to speak, exploring the familiar flavor within, enjoying the sensual feel of Brian's tongue sliding wetly against his own. 

Moving away suddenly from Brian's mouth, Justin traced a teasing trail below his chin, licking at Brian's earlobe, shivering slightly at the sounds that were coming from deep within Brian's chest. 

"Brian." Justin spoke his name huskily but firmly, a reminder that he was expecting an answer despite the erotic torture he was inflicting on his body. 

"I-ah-told you I was finally done hiding."

"Hiding what?" Justin persisted, while rewarding Brian for his attempt at a coherent answer by brushing his fingertips across the tip of Brian's cock, then slowly fisting his way down its smooth, hard length.

Brian was panting lightly, sweat causing his skin to glisten the way Justin had seen many times, both in bed and in back rooms. "That I thought your relocation to New York without me was bullshit."

Justin nodded, his hand around Brian's cock speeding up ever so slightly, before adding. "Then we worked it out...together...coming up with a solution...together."

Brian bucked his hips, murmuring, "Temporary solution."

Justin watched Brian's cock sliding through the tunnel of his fist, listened to his sounds of pleasure, relished the trust Brian gave him without hesitation sexually, but mindful of the fact that Brian had been resorting to old tricks when it came to personally stressful issues, like Gus's disability.

Returning to their present non-conventional discussion, Justin built upon Brian's answer. "Temporary until one too many emergency landings made us realize that life was too short to fuck around with something as half-assed as a commuter relationship."

Brian's arms strained against their bonds as Justin's hair lightly brushed against his cheek. 

Brian shuddered as Justin's mouth touched his ear, his fingers aching to twist their way into the soft strands, his mind still focused on Justin's words even as his body gave in to its desire for Justin's actions. 

"So we decided...together...that sharing a home was important to us after all, and made it work." Justin's lips moved to cover Brian's as he finished speaking. "Together."

Justin felt Brian's body tense as his orgasm crested, spilling his warm seed over Justin's hand. 

Justin waited for Brian's eyes to open, then smiled at him, asking sincerely, "Do you see a pattern here?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian throws a curveball at Justin's plans.

Brian's expression was guarded. He didn't return Justin's smile, and his voice was hoarse and flat when he spoke. "Untie me."

The smile quickly left Justin's face, with a cold feeling spreading from the pit of his stomach outward as he quietly released Brian's hands from the ties. His confidence faltered and he suddenly felt like that stupid kid Brian had simply tolerated in the beginning.

Brian sat up as soon as his hands were freed, rubbing his wrists to help restore circulation. Justin reached over to help, but recoiled at Brian's next words.

"What the fuck was that, Justin?" 

Justin cursed inwardly as he realized that he may have underestimated just how off-balance things had become between them. 

Knowing that nothing would annoy Brian more than for him to act like he didn't understand the question, Justin knelt next to Brian on the bed, grabbing his hands and holding them still. 

"Don't do this, Brian." He tried to keep his voice steady, to keep any hint of pleading out of his tone. 

Brian glared at him through narrowed eyes. 

"I was only trying to remind you that we're partners in everything, good or bad."

Brian pulled his hands away. 

"I know what we have together, Justin." Brian finally spoke, standing up and stalking toward the bathroom, leaving Justin scrambling to follow behind him. "And I know that Lindsay has probably called you, begging you for help, asking you to use your influence to change my mind about Gus." 

Brian angrily wiped a washcloth over his stomach, tossing it into the sink, before heading back into the bedroom. 

"No, Brian." Justin felt sick as he saw Brian snatch a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt from his dresser. "It wasn't like that at all.” 

Brian continued to get dressed. 

"How exactly was it then?" Brian asked skeptically, pulling on his socks and boots. "Did she put Gus on the phone with you to really tug at your heart strings?" 

Justin felt himself flush with annoyance. "Jesus, Brian. He just wants to spend time with us...with you. What's so fucking wrong with that?" He stood in front of Brian, who had just palmed his phone and keys, obviously ready to walk out. 

"The fact that you can stand there and ask me that tells me all I need to know."

He stepped around Justin and headed for the door.

"I'll be staying at the Kinnetik apartment for a while." Brian turned back and lightly touched Justin's cheek, hesitating for only a moment with regret shadowing his face, before walking out the door.

Justin blinked, startled by the abrupt exit. "Brian, wait!" Justin reached out for Brian only to brush his hand against the closed front door. 

He slapped his hand against the wood in frustration before walking stiffly back into the bedroom, sinking down onto the wrinkled sheets on their bed, his fingers wearily rubbing his forehead. 

Never in a million years had he expected that reaction from Brian. "Shit."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin reflects on what happened to Gus and why Brian's feelings of guilt are so strong.

After a mostly sleepless night, Justin was tired but determined to confront Brian before the situation between them got any more out of control. 

Justin admitted he had been blindsided by Brian's reaction, but he really should have expected it. Brian had perfected the art of avoidance many years ago and Justin knew its many manifestations from personal and often painful experience. 

Things had been going so well for so long between them, he had let his guard down, and just assumed Brian would never backslide that far ever again. 

At least not with him. 

Justin had been outmaneuvered. 

Temporarily. 

When dealing with Brian Kinney in a snit, it was best to keep in mind the underlying cause of the shutdown. In this case, there were several obvious reasons to choose from starting with Gus's accident and Brian's feelings of guilt associated with it. 

For the past several years, Gus had spent several weeks in the summer at the Lake house in the Catskills, and Winter and Spring Breaks in the city with Brian and Justin. 

This year, at the last minute, a crisis had arisen with one of Brian's largest clients, requiring a trip to Japan during Gus's week. 

Justin had offered to spend the week alone with Gus instead, either in the city or country, but since he was also working on a rather prominent show at a new gallery, Brian had vetoed Gus's visit, promising to add an extra week or two in the summer to make up for it. 

He'd even gone so far as to consider taking a day trip to Cooperstown and the breeder infested Baseball Hall of Fame since Gus had developed a love for the sport. 

Lindsay found alternate events for Gus to enjoy during Break.

The repercussions should have been minor.

 

Justin got the call from Mel just as he had stepped into his studio to get the pieces for the show ready for delivery to the gallery. 

At first he was confused, wondering why Mel, of all people, sounded so desperate to get in touch with Brian.  
Icy fingers clutched at his heart as Justin suddenly noticed the broken tone to her voice, realizing that she had repeated the words 'Gus' and 'accident' several times before his brain was able to translate.

Mel couldn't reach Brian, whose cell was off due to a late night business meeting. 

But Justin could.

 

Brian had flown directly to Toronto, and Justin was shocked at the stranger he'd picked up at the airport. 

He'd felt flickers of fear shoot across his skin at the dead look in Brian's eyes, and the crushing hug he'd gotten was the only thing that delayed a full blown panic attack right there on the concourse. 

The next few days were a nightmare blur of medical terms, and beeping machines, while Brian disappeared behind a wall of guilt and pain. 

Justin had struggled to get him back then and succeeded; he wasn't about to give up this time either.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin decides to step into the lion's den.

Justin's expression was grim as he stood in the elevator that would take him to the executive offices of Kinnetik NY. 

He had called ahead to Cynthia to scope out Brian's availability for the day. She had long since been promoted, but she had never completely been removed from Brian's daily schedule. 

As loyal as she was to Brian, she had no qualms about providing Justin with the occasional intel when he called, leaving him today with an intuitive and breezy, "No restraining orders crossed my desk yet, Justin, but we'll be looking for a new assistant before the day ends."

Justin stared at his reflection in the elevator's mirrored glass wall, trying to relax his body language enough so that Brian wouldn't immediately get defensive and shut him out again. 

Brian had surprised him last night, and managed to make a clean escape. Justin had no intention of giving Brian anywhere to run today. 

He ran a nervous hand through his hair, giving a critical look at his clothes and feeling pretty confident that Brian would appreciate his assets in the dark gray Armani pants and tight white sweater he'd bought him during Fashion Week. 

Justin had not come unprepared.

The doors quietly opened and Justin stepped out into the lush office space that defined Kinnetik NY. Opulent, but spare, Brian's kingdom was practical while still appealing to the high-end clientele he courted.

Friendly nods and casual greetings met him as he walked past the main reception into the hallway that housed the ad execs and their assistants. Brian's office suite was at the end of the corridor, close enough for him to keep an eye on the action, but still isolated enough to provide privacy. 

Brian's assistant, Diane, smiled wanly at him, obviously wishing she was anywhere but there.

"Hi, Di." Justin flashed her a genuine smile, well aware that she probably had orders to turn him away. "Is he alone?"

"Hi Justin," she greeted him, biting her lip worriedly, tossing a nervous glance at Brian's closed door.   
"It's okay." Justin told her as Cynthia walked up. "You go ahead and take a long lunch. Cynthia will cover the phones."

"And take the heat." Cynthia added wryly, giving Justin a kiss on the cheek. "Feeling adventurous today so you're heading into the lion's den?"

Justin smirked, then looked serious. "The lion needs a reminder that he has a mate."

Justin tapped lightly on the door, waiting for Brian to invite him in. He wasn't about to try to force Brian to listen to him. He knew it was vital that Brian understood he was loyal to him, not plotting with Lindsay. He simply needed to help Brian understand Gus's accident wasn't his fault. 

Gus would see Brian's refusal to let him visit as rejection, and in the long run would interfere with his recovery, making him believe that if he was less than perfect his Dad wouldn't love him anymore. 

Justin couldn't let that particular history repeat itself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin gets right to the point. Brian finally starts to listen.

Brian looked up from his desk as he heard the knock, knowing without a doubt who was on the other side of the door. 

Some things never changed, and Justin's unswerving devotion to a cause he believed in was one of those constants. In this case, the twat was falling back on his ruthlessly stubborn streak, tempered with his need to fight for those he loved and felt were being hurt unfairly. Gus couldn't have asked for a better champion, and Lindsay knew this as well as Brian did. 

Brian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come in."

Justin pushed the door open and slipped inside, leaning back against the hard surface as it clicked quietly shut.

He bit his lip as he saw Brian staring at him wearily from his desk, obviously unsurprised to see him. Justin felt a jolt of concern at Brian's passive response to his entrance. 

One thing that was usually guaranteed in these situations, was Brian's biting anger at his orders being so blatantly ignored, even if Justin was the one disregarding his request and invading his turf. 

Justin pushed off the door, walking slowly toward Brian, confusion growing the closer he got.

"Why are you here, Justin?" Brian finally asked, gesturing for Justin to take a seat.  
Justin's mind flashed back to another time he'd been invited to sit in one of Brian's offices, nervous, but somehow confident everything would work out in the end.

Brian's reactions could be volatile and cruel, but Justin had always been able to sense his mood accurately enough to avoid disaster. This time he was extremely unsure of the outcome, and there was so much more at stake than there was all those years ago.

"I'm here to remind you that running is not an option."

Justin leaned forward in his chair, eyes locked with Brian's, satisfied at the flicker of surprise that crossed his face before it settled into bored nonchalance. 

"I have a multi-million dollar company that doesn't run itself," Brian began with an edge to his voice. "People that depend on me," his tone wavered slightly. "Family and friends that rely on me; where exactly do you think I could go to escape those responsibilities, Sunshine?" 

Justin nodded. "You're right. But there are ways to disappear that have nothing to do with geography. You don't get to pull that shit with me."

Justin stood, moving around the desk until he reached Brian's side.

"Look, we're way past playing these types of games with each other." Justin knelt at Brian's feet, resting one hand on Brian's knee, cupping his face with the other. "I will never go behind your back and try to manipulate you." 

Brian was staring past him, but Justin could tell he was listening. "I've been talking to Lindsay about Gus because I love him too, and you can't keep ignoring him. But right now, I'm more concerned about what's going on in your fucked up brain, Mr. Kinney."

Brian was listening to what Justin was saying, he always did. It suddenly struck him that for the past few months that's all he had been doing…listening. Instead of really hearing what Justin was trying to tell him, he'd been putting his own spin on Justin's words based on his overwhelming guilt over Gus's accident.

Brian was used to being self-sufficient. Even after admitting that he and Justin were in a committed relationship, it was difficult for him to concede that his world hadn't become horrifically altered into a heterosexual mockery of its former fabulous queerness as a result.

Brian reached over, fingers closing gently over the nape of Justin's neck as he pulled him forward until their foreheads pressed together. He wasn't about to break his own rules and burden Justin with the details about just how completely he had failed his son once again, but he could clearly see that he had been wrong to accuse the lad of disloyalty. 

Brian had no doubts that Justin loved Gus and would do anything for him, but he knew that he would draw the line at buying into one of Lindsay's campaigns to force Brian to change his mind.

"Brian?" Justin pulled his head back, searching Brian's eyes for a clue to his state of mind. "You've been shutting me out, you do see that don't you?"

Brian slid his hand up the back of Justin's head, fingers tangling restlessly into his hair, his expression somber and somewhat lost. "I'm a fucking mess, Justin." He admitted finally, reluctantly. "I need time to work some shit out, without dragging you down with me." 

Justin sat back on his heels, rubbing his hand across his chin as he considered Brian's words. The last thing he wanted was to push too hard.

"First of all, you've always been a fucking mess," Justin began, "That's always been part of the Kinney charm." 

Brian let out a snort and Justin grinned at him, pushing him back on the chair, climbing onto his lap, leaning in to briefly kiss his nose.

"Secondly, you don't get to arbitrarily determine which of your steaming piles of shit to share with me."

Brian wrinkled his nose and faked a gag. "Steaming piles of shit? Your English teachers from St. James would be so proud of your creative use of descriptive language."

"Lastly, there’s no negotiating with number two."

Brian rested his head on Justin's chest, trying not to hyperventilate at the thought that he not only agreed that Justin had a point, but realizing that he was unexpectedly relieved at being given what amounted to a fucking ultimatum.

Somehow, Justin had not only become the best homosexual he could be, but he’d also become a fucking fabulous man, strong enough to share a lifetime's worth of damage, if Brian was willing to give him that chance. Maybe that time had come.

"You really are an insufferable brat, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but that's always been part of **my** charm."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of makeup sex; a little bit of plot.

Brian smiled and kissed Justin, and for a few minutes it seemed as though their world had gone a long way toward correcting itself. 

Brian pulled back, giving the man in his lap a slow once over, taking in the tight pants and sweater with an appreciative eye followed by an appreciative hand tracing a path along his side to his ass.

"These clothes are a large part of your charm too, twat." Brian spoke with his lips pressed against Justin's neck. "You look hot." 

Justin arched his neck back, giving Brian room to nuzzle. "It's a natural queer gift."

After a few minutes of caressing and stroking, playful biting and passionate kissing, Justin slid to his knees and took Brian's cock into his mouth, enjoying the taste he'd been denied the previous night, moaning at the sensation of Brian's fingers being buried deeply within his hair, tugging and pulling as Brian fucked his mouth.

As they stretched out on Brian's couch, Justin stripped and turned to his side, expecting Brian to slide in from behind and enter him, one of his favorite ways to get fucked. 

Instead, Brian slipped the condom on Justin's dick, in invitation and in apology.

Justin prepared Brian slowly, watching his fingers slide in and out of his tight hole, listening with pleasure as Brian moaned, pushing back against him. Brian didn't bottom often, but when he did, there was no doubt he enjoyed it.

When Brian's movements grew impatient, Justin gave him a playful slap on the ass, but pushed inside slowly and smoothly nonetheless, correcting his angle until Brian let out a muffled shout, leading Justin to begin fucking him with long, hard thrusts. 

Their rhythm was smooth and perfect here in a way they constantly struggled to achieve in their everyday life.

After they were done, Justin ran his hands up and down Brian's back, ignoring the faint office sounds that bled through from the outside world, sounds that were trying to remind him that all had not been resolved between them just because they'd had their usual mind-blowing sex. 

Justin watched contentedly as Brian cleaned himself up and started to get dressed, finally rolling off the couch with a sigh to retrieve his own clothes. 

"What exactly did you mean about needing time to work shit out?" Justin tried to keep his tone casual, but Brian's expression was making him nervous.

"There's been a few problems at Kinnetik PA that require my personal attention. I've cleared my schedule here for the next few weeks so I can fly out there. It will give me a chance to think."

"The next few weeks?" Justin crossed his arms and glared. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I might be back sooner if things go well." Brian said, straightening the cuff of his shirt. "Besides, you're going to be a busy boy while I'm away." 

"Oh really?" Justin wondered if he was having a fucking nightmare. "Doing what?"

"Getting things ready for Gus's visit."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's sudden change of heart doesn't mean all is back to normal.

Justin placed the cordless phone on its base, smile fading from his face. His conversation with Gus and Lindsay had gone well, and Gus couldn't stop talking about all the things he would do on his upcoming visit. 

Lindsay had fished around for information on Brian and his change of mind about Gus's visit, but Justin had been deliberately vague, not wanting to give too much away about something he knew pathetically little about anyway.

The last thing he wanted to admit to Lindsay was that since that afternoon in Brian's office he hadn't really spoken to him at all. 

To say that he had been shocked by Brian's sudden change of heart about Gus would have been an understatement. But when he tried to question Brian, he simply told him to work with Gus's medical team to find out what alterations needed to be made to the house and the apartment, and have Cynthia arrange for a general contractor to take care of the details. 

"That's it?" Justin had asked, somewhat frustrated by Brian's casual dismissal of what to Justin was at the very least a significant breakthrough in Brian's perception of his blame with regards to Gus's accident. 

Brian had shot him a slightly perplexed look at the question, walking forward to press a lingering kiss to Justin's temple, followed by a shrug. "You can call Lindsay and pin down specific dates. She's welcome to fly down with Gus to help him get settled, unless she'd rather you go there and get him." 

By now, Justin was fighting to keep calm. So far, Brian hadn't said a word about his own involvement in Gus's visit, and Justin had a good suspicion as to why. Brian didn't usually lie, but he'd never had a problem with deception by omission. 

ustin rubbed the back of his head before making a calculated suggestion. "I'll call Lindsay later. Gus will be ecstatic. Better yet, why don't we call before you head to the Pitts; tell him together." Justin watched Brian's face carefully, searching for any indication that Brian actually intended to have personal involvement in preparing for Gus's visit. 

"No." Brian had answered shortly. "I'm leaving for Pittsburgh immediately." He didn't meet Justin's disappointed gaze as he added almost as an afterthought. "I trust you to get it right."

"It would mean more to Gus if you told him." Justin had insisted.

A flash of anger had crossed Brian's face. "Justin, don't push this right now." And Justin had backed off reluctantly, knowing from experience when he should listen and simply bide his time. 

So, with a troubling sense of déjà vu, Justin had hugged Brian tightly, promising to be waiting when he came back, reminding him to use the time apart to really get some of his shit worked out; not just use it as an excuse to avoid the entire situation. 

Brian had smiled faintly then, pulling Justin closer, whispering, "I'll miss you." 

That had been almost two weeks ago.

 

Justin was running late. He ripped his e-ticket off the printer, grabbed his bag, and headed for the elevator. 

He sprinted though the lobby, grateful for once that Brian had insisted on buying an apartment with a concierge and doorman paid well to anticipate their needs when he saw there was a cab ready and waiting for him.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Taylor." Justin heard the doorman call out, and he resisted the usual urge to roll his eyes at the formal greeting. If Brian were there, the bastard would have whispered, "You're so hot, Mr. Taylor" in his ear.

Justin sat back in the cab, catching his breath. He had been working non-stop to get things ready for Gus's visit, and now he was on his way to Toronto to pick him up. 

He had managed to speak to Brian several times in the past few weeks, finally convinced that he'd really been busy and wasn't just avoiding him when Justin found out several staff members from Kinnetik NY had been pulled to the Pitts office to help oversee some major transitions as operations were being shifted to the New York office. 

Things were better, but still unbalanced.

Justin wasn't happy about the lack of communication, but he had learned long ago that sometimes business fucked with life whether the timing was convenient or not. 

There had been many times that he'd been the one to basically disappear without a trace into his studio, usually when trying to meet a deadline on a commission, or struggling with a concept that pushed his artistic patience to the limit. 

Brian would let him be without comment, simply raising an eyebrow when he finally emerged; exhausted, hungry, and horny. Then he'd take care of his needs in typical Brian Kinney style.

At the airport Justin headed directly to check-in, his duffle bag containing everything he needed for his overnight stay in Toronto.

He would have just enough time to make it to his boarding gate after airport security had decided he needed to be fucking wanded. Justin smirked as he thought about other creative uses Brian had suggested for those wands the last time they'd traveled together.

Suddenly feeling more alone than when he'd first left Pittsburgh for New York, Justin tried to focus on the reason for this trip; to reconnect the two most important people in his life.

Justin broke into a dead run as he heard the final boarding call for his flight echo through the concourse. 

He skidded to a stop when he saw a tall, impeccably dressed man pacing slowly before the gate. His heart was racing, and not just from his recent run. 

Familiar eyes met his, and he slowly walked closer to the man, pausing about six feet away. "Well, the elusive Brian Kinney." Justin intoned with a small smile. "Where you headed?" 

Brian shrugged almost shyly, and with a tentative smile answered, "No place special."

Justin's smile widened. "I can change that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin get reacquainted flying the friendly skies. 
> 
> Brian gets ready to face Gus.

"You know, I find it incredibly hot that you just showed up at the airport with no advance notice." Justin bumped his shoulder into Brian's as they settled into their first class seats. Apparently the perks associated with having Liberty Air as a satisfied client included last minute upgrades and flight jumping, something Justin would never dream of questioning. 

"Well, I find it incredibly hot that I'm going to fuck you in the bathroom as soon as the **Fasten Seat Belt** light goes out." Brian replied, tossing a blanket across their laps, his hand stealthily approaching Justin's dick.

"It'll help take the edge off." He whispered, fingers busily locating Justin's already hard cock and beginning to stroke. "Come closer," he continued as Justin bit back a moan, attention totally focused on Brian's warm and now slippery hand. "I missed you so fucking much." 

That was all it took, and Justin shot his load all over Brian's hand, panting and red-faced as he realized anyone could have seen them. 

"Relax," Brian said, kissing Justin as he wiped his hand off on the blanket. "No one was watching us. And if they were, they should consider themselves fucking lucky."

"What about you?" Justin asked, reaching across to fondle Brian's cock, finding it hard and definitely ready to go. 

"Patience, Picasso." Brian answered, placing his hand over Justin's and squeezing lightly. "I have very specific plans for this stiffie that don't include your hand under a blanket." But he kept Justin's fingers pressed to his cock, and his tongue firmly in Justin's mouth until they reached cruising altitude. 

Justin wanted to ask Brian what changed his mind about Gus and Toronto, but he'd detected a trace of desperation and anxiety beneath Brian's horny exterior that he didn't want to aggravate.

Brian reluctantly released Justin's lips when the flight attendant came over to serve drinks, lifting his double shot of whiskey in a toast to the joys of 'Flying the Friendly Skies.' 

Justin smiled and blinked slowly, openly flirting with Brian as he sipped his own drink, relieved that Brian seemed to have used his time in Pittsburgh to take care of some of the issues that had been haunting him the past few months. 

Brian caught Justin's lip between his teeth, nipping at the tender skin lightly, before murmuring huskily, "Time to get ready for a high altitude fuck, Sunshine."

Justin stood and stretched, allowing his shirt to ride up, giving Brian a teasing glimpse of bare skin.

He glanced over his shoulder as he walked away, pleased at the hungry expression on Brian's face. He stepped into the bathroom, quickly took a packet of lube from his pocket, dropped his jeans, and began to prepare his ass for Brian's cock.

When Brian finally knocked, Justin pulled him inside, greeting him with an open condom packet and an eager ass. 

The flight attendants simply rolled their eyes as another historic reunification took place in the skies over upstate New York. 

They headed directly to Lindsay and Mel's from the airport, leaving no time for Justin to question Brian about what prompted his sudden decision to join him in bringing Gus to New York. 

He felt Brian's eyes on him several times, most likely trying to figure out why he hadn't pushed for an explanation yet. But Justin had learned to control the impulsive side of his nature over the years, finding that sometimes with Brian, he'd be more forthcoming if he didn't feel pressured. 

No matter what the reason, Justin couldn't help but feel relieved at Brian's presence beside him.

Finally glancing over to meet Brian's eyes, Justin curled his hand over Brian's, whose fingers had been restlessly drumming on his knee, the only outward sign of nerves Justin had observed so far. 

"I'm really glad you're here." Justin said casually, leaning forward to meet Brian's lips halfway. "Gus will be happy to see you." 

Brian's gaze dropped for a moment, and Justin knew he was unsure of the greeting he would receive from Gus and his mothers. Obviously, a part of Brian was still fighting the guilt that had haunted him since Gus's accident. 

Brian was prepared for rejection.

"Brian, no one is going to judge you because you let a horrible event temporarily throw you." Justin was sure Brian knew this, but based on past reactions where Lindsay and Mel were concerned, especially when it came to Brian's fathering abilities, self-doubt was to be expected. 

Getting no response from Brian, Justin placed his palm against Brian's cheek, forcing him to focus. "Listen to me. If Gus was upset with you, he wouldn't have been so determined to get well enough to visit." Justin saw a glimmer of relief cross Brian's face.

"He wants to spend time with you."

Brian leaned his head back against the leather headrest and rubbed his fingers tiredly across his forehead as Justin silently watched him. 

"I should have never let business interfere with plans I had already made with Gus." Brian finally said, voice hoarse and strained. "You'd think I'd learned my fucking lesson after Vermont." He added bitterly.  
"Hey." Justin broke in, pushing his way onto Brian's lap. "You did what you had to on both occasions. You did not make those choices casually; you have people who depend on you." He smiled sadly. "Gus understands that better than I did."

"You were a selfish brat in those days." Brian spoke teasingly, wrapping his arms around Justin, pressing his nose into Justin's hair. "But I should have told you that while business was business, I'd have rather spent the time with you." He turned Justin's face toward him, his expression reflecting the regret he felt for the poor decisions he'd made then.

Justin acknowledged Brian's words by putting a finger lightly against his lips, finally feeling like they were back on track. "Enough of living in the past. We've come such a long way since then; no more apologies or regrets."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unlikely ally helps smooth the way, Brian, Justin, and Gus spend time reconnecting as a family.

Justin glanced out the kitchen window, eyes searching the lake, a satisfied smile crossing his face as he spotted two brown-haired heads bobbing in the water near the dock. 

Gus had been with them for nearly a month, sharing time between the New York apartment and the Lake House, and despite the rough times leading up to his visit, it appeared that Brian had finally laid his guilty conscience to rest. 

Their time in Toronto had been slightly awkward, with the strained relations between Lindsey and Brian almost coming to a head until a surprisingly neutral Mel had intervened. 

Pointing out that Gus was a whole lot smarter than either one of them was giving him credit for, she invited Justin to lunch with her and Jenny, leaving Gus and his two natural parents alone for the first time since before his accident. 

When Justin questioned her strategy, she simply shrugged as she stole a French fry from Jenny's plate. "It's simple. They both feel guilty about why Gus ended up on that bus that day, but neither one of them would willingly put Gus in harm's way, right?" Justin nodded in agreement, yet he was still slightly puzzled. 

"So who better to tell them to cut the crap then Gus?" Mel reasoned. "They both tend to get totally bogged down in that dramatic, 'I'm a terrible parent, just like my parents were' bullshit, that they can't see that Gus does live his life by their example, and he is a strong, determined, intelligent person for just that reason."

Justin had been momentarily shocked into silence, causing Mel to bark out a laugh. "Hey, I give myself some credit for the awesome kid that Gus is too, and I still think Brian was a fucked up asshole for years."

Mel placed her hand over Justin's and squeezed it tightly. "But even an asshole like Brian grows up eventually, and accepts his responsibilities. I have no doubt he loves Gus," she hesitated. "And Lindsay."

Justin had thought that Brian may not have been the only one to man up over time, but he kept that opinion to himself. No need to antagonize Mel when she was proving to be Brian's unexpected ally. 

Instead he smiled at her brightly, flipping his hand over to clasp her fingers firmly. "You're absolutely right, Mel. The entire situation has been tearing Brian apart inside."

Justin had returned from lunch to find Gus sitting happily between Brian and Lindsay; the tension that had previously filled the room noticeably absent. 

They flew back to the city the next day, Gus confidently walking beside his dads using only a cane for support. The wheelchair came along for the ride, much to Gus's displeasure, but Brian was adamant that the deal was off if it was left behind in Canada. 

"There's no way I'm taking any chances with you, Sonny-boy." Brian had explained patiently as Justin had looked on proudly. "I love you too much for that."

Justin grabbed a few bottles of water and some towels and headed to the dock, where Brian and Gus were just pulling themselves out of the water. 

"Have a nice swim, you two?" He called out as he neared them. "Gus, do you have gills yet?" He teased, tossing them each a beach towel. 

Brian reached out for Justin, pulling him into a hug, ignoring his half-hearted complaint about getting wet. Gus rolled his eyes, carefully drying off, being sure to hold onto the dock rail to avoid losing his balance. 

Brian watched closely, but didn't offer to help. 

Justin pushed Brian's wet hair off of his face, pressing a kiss against his damp throat. 

"Can we take the canoe out?" Gus asked, glancing up at his father hopefully. 

Justin felt Brian tense slightly, and knew he was worried about Gus over-exerting himself. But Gus had proven to be one very determined boy over the past month, and Justin had to admit he was honest with them when he felt fatigued, knowing that any bullshit on his end would have Brian sending him back to his mothers without any hesitation. 

Gus gave a pleading look in Justin's direction. 

Justin smiled at Gus, and cupped his hands around the nape of Brian's neck. "That sounds like a great idea." Justin wasn't really fond of small watercraft, but what the hell. "I haven't been canoeing since..." 

"Forever." Brian supplied with a smirk, well aware of the conspiracy that was afoot. "Well then, I guess today is your lucky day, Princess Tiger Lily." He swatted Justin's ass, and started to drink from one of the bottled waters. 

Justin stuck his tongue out at Brian. 

"Drink some water, Gus, it's important to keep hydrated when you're out in the heat and sun."

"Yeah, that's true." Justin chimed in, amused at the way Brian was lecturing Gus on summer safety in much the same way he had once educated Justin on safe sex. "If you don't stay hydrated, your skin wrinkles up and you get ugly crow's feet around your eyes." He laughed and ducked as Brian scowled at his words, yelping in mock pain as Brian snapped his towel across his back. 

"Maybe we should practice some life-saving techniques first." Brian suggested, smiling evilly, grabbing Justin and tossing him in the lake. 

"Stay right there while we get the canoe, Sunshine." 

Justin was a strong swimmer, and it was a hot afternoon, so he didn't mind his unexpected dunk in the lake. To be honest, he was relieved to see Brian reacting more like his old self, although Justin would never come out and tell Brian that. 

He hefted himself into middle of the canoe with Brian's help, receiving a toe-curling kiss of welcome in lieu of an apology. 

"Later." Brian breathed quietly in his ear, pulling Justin back to rest between his legs as he and Gus manned the paddles. 

Justin smiled happily, resting his head against Brian's shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus' visit was a huge success, but Justin feels things are still off balance between him and Brian.

Justin stood at the window, cigarette forgotten in his hand, lights of the city spread out before him indistinct and blurred as the rain beat down relentlessly. 

He bent his head, leaning his forehead against the coolness of the glass, exhaling loudly before idly running his fingers through the condensation that appeared. 

"Ah, the artist at work." Brian's voice broke the silence, his reflection in the window appearing transparent and ghostly. 

Justin caught his eye in the window and smiled, relaxing into the embrace as Brian wrapped strong arms around his waist. 

"I didn't hear you come in." Justin murmured.

"You looked like you were deep in thought." Brian said with a deceptively casual shrug. "I didn't want to disturb you." 

Justin bit his lower lip lightly, hearing something vulnerable and uncertain in Brian's tone. 

Gus had gone back to Canada, and Justin knew that Brian missed his son more than he wanted to admit; to himself or anyone else. Gus had left no doubt that he expected Brian to be an active presence in his life; no excuses or bullshit allowed. He was affectionate and unafraid to let both Justin and Brian know much he loved being with them. 

Although Justin knew from experience just how deeply in denial Brian was when it came to his sense of self-worth, he'd been pleased to see how grounded Brian had become by having Gus's sincere adoration in his face 24/7. By the end of the month, Brian had to admit to Justin that maybe his kid really did love him unconditionally, against all fucking odds.

But things between Brian and Justin were still somewhat off-balance and unsettled, and in Gus's absence the situation was only amplified. 

The weeks that Brian had shut him out still rankled Justin. The fact that Kinnetik had been doing some rather serious reorganizing at the time, was really not enough to give Brian carte blanche for his behavior. 

Justin wasn't looking for an apology, because Brian had let him know when he left that he needed space to work things out on his own, and neither of them believed in keeping the other on a leash...in the non-kinky sense of the phrase anyway. 

Yet, Justin was hurt by Brian's reaction to the situation nonetheless. He wasn't convinced that Brian wouldn't do the same thing the next time the road got rough.

Sure, it was a vast improvement over the days when Brian would drink, drug, and fuck around to prove he only had to answer to himself, but what Justin needed this time was an acknowledgment from Brian that as his partner, Justin had deserved more consideration than he had been shown. 

Justin had made his fair share of selfish decisions in his own life, some at Brian's expense, although Brian's take had always been that if you weren't getting what you needed the door was never locked. 

Justin closed his eyes, turning to face Brian. "I've been doing some thinking..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Brian have a long overdue conversation.

Brian drew back slightly at Justin's words. In his experience, not much good came from Justin's introspections...at least not for him.

Justin noticed his withdrawal and reached out to rub his arm soothingly. "No, Brian, I promise there are no packed duffel bags waiting in the wings to ambush you." 

Brian smirked, trying to look like he hadn't been worried. But as he hooked an arm around Justin's neck, pulling him closer, tucking his head under his chin, neither one of them commented on Brian's deep sigh of relief.

"Someday, I will burn that fucking bag, Justin." Brian promised.

Justin rolled his eyes, taking a moment to breathe in Brian's familiar scent, before stepping back and linking their fingers, pulling him toward the sofa so they could sit down and continue their conversation without Brian's memories of previous, less positive 'talks' getting in the way. 

"Here." Justin said, smiling. "Is this better?" 

He laughed as Brian glared before biting his lip and answering innocently. "Well, it's a better position if you're thinking of climbing in my lap and riding my dick, but if you insist on having a 'serious discussion' about shit, there is no better; just less distasteful." 

Justin reached out, sliding his fingers affectionately through Brian's hair, before sliding closer and climbing onto Brian's lap, legs straddling Brian's hips. "Maybe this will make the conversation less painful." He shook his head and frowned playfully as Brian's hand immediately grabbed his ass cheeks and squeezed. "But no fucking until we talk." 

Brian gave a wry half-smile and simply shook his head, his way of showing Justin he was ready to listen, all kidding aside. 

"I know things were rough between us for a while because of the Gus situation." Justin paused to nibble nervously on his thumbnail.

"Justin." Brian tried to interrupt, but Justin placed a finger against his lips. 

"I understand why you felt guilty, and frustrated, and helpless...I get all that...and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you couldn't trust me enough to tell me about it. I'm the one preaching about how important it is to share the bad with the good, then I arrange some elaborate sex scene to seduce you and try to force you to open up to me."

"Don't apologize." Brian insisted. "I shut you out without letting you explain. Besides, that scene was fucking hot." 

They stared at each other, searching for the balance that usually flowed so easily between them, but had been missing for months. 

Although Brian had fought against describing it as such, they had a bond; a deep connection that went far beyond just the physical. 

Justin had simply been trying to remind him, resorting to methods that had been familiar to Brian from the early days of their relationship. A time when he'd avoided words and relied on sex to speak for him. 

Brian had tried to shut him out, and Justin, the determined little shit, refused to let him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that their rhythm is restored, the thumpa-thumpa continues for Brian and Justin.

Brian unlocked the apartment door, pausing just inside the threshold before cautiously stepping into the dimly lit interior. 

He let a satisfied smile flash across his face as he saw a muted light coming from the master bedroom and immediately headed in that direction. 

The room was empty, only the small Tiffany lamp on Justin's dresser providing a stained glass kaleidoscope of light. 

Brian stopped next to the bed, fingers lightly tracing the club clothing that had obviously been laid out for him. A neon orange post-it simply stating, "Find Me", stuck onto the fabric. 

An invitation to the dance. 

Brian paid the cab fare and turned to stalk his way toward the glitzed-out entrance to Club Solstice. 

He felt the heat from dozens of eyes admiring him from every angle, and he preened, accepting the hungry adulation as his due. 

He was dressed in the tight jeans and sleeveless black button-up shirt Justin had chosen for him, and he knew he looked his dangerous, yet smoking hot best. After all, Justin was an artist in more than one medium.

He bypassed the dance floor when he entered the club, heading directly to the bar located on the second level, where he casually leaned back on his elbows, eyes lazily scanning the sweating, grinding mass of horny men on the dance floor below. 

He quickly finished off a beer, dismissing a few of the more feisty fags with a friendly "Fuck off" as he sipped more slowly at a double shot of Beam, expression turning predatory and determined when he spotted the blond boy ass he had been searching for dancing in the middle of a throng of twinks and muscle-bound juice pigs. 

Moving steadily down the stairs, Brian approached the circle of dancers surrounding his boy, dispersing most of them with a sneer and a toss of his head. The majority moved off to a safe distance, but stayed near enough to savor the sexual heat they knew this particular couple generated. 

Brian slid in close behind Justin, hands resting on Justin's slim hips, knees bent so his cock could grind against Justin's ass. 

"Miss me?" He whispered in Justin's ear, letting his teeth graze the soft skin below the lobe. 

"Always." Justin answered, raising his arms and snaking them around Brian's neck, fingers stroking into the thick hair on his nape in sensual greeting. 

Brian slipped his hands beneath Justin's midriff-bearing mesh shirt, smoothing his way from abdomen to chest, fingers petting and exploring.

After a few minutes of their intimate bump-and-grind, Justin turned in Brian's arms, lips finding the warm, sweaty skin of Brian's neck, husky laugh pitched for their ears only, as Brian rested his arms on Justin's shoulders, pressing their foreheads together in a move both affectionate and possessive.

"I'm gonna fuck you all night long, little boy." He promised with a growl.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Justin answered, confidently leading his partner off the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Part 3 of this series "City of Dreams" will start posting soon.


End file.
